El comienzo
by martarw
Summary: Brennan se va a una excavación en Mohandesin pero su vuelo es cancelado por el mal tiempo. Cuando menos se lo espera recibe una visita inesperada que cambirará su vida para siempre.


**Hola! Me llamo Marta y soy nueva aquí. Aun no sé muy bien como funciona esto pero aquí os dejo mis primer fic. Espero que os guste y que los disfrutéis. Un besoooote!**

**EL COMIENZO**

El día había empezado muy mal. Tenía que haber cogido un vuelo hacia El Cairo a las 7 de la mañana y por el mal tiempo había sido cancelado. Lo que iban a ser unas estupendas vacaciones evaluando unos huesos aparecidos en una excavación en Mohandesin acababan de convertirse en las peores navidades de toda mi vida. No podía imaginarme tantos días sin hacer nada y sobre todo, cuando aquel viaje me tenía entusiasmada desde semanas.

Me encontraba acurrucada en la cama, con la luz apagada. Los relámpagos iluminaban la habitación cada pocos minutos. Faltaban un par de horas para las nueve y era Nochebuena. Nunca estaba en casa por estas fechas, siempre me iba de viaje a algún sitio para examinar unos restos, y mucho menos sabía lo que solía hacer la gente en Navidad. La última cena de Nochebuena que recordaba en familia era de cuando aún vivía con mis padres.

De todas maneras las tendría que pasar sola. Ángela hacía un mes que se había reconciliado con Hodgins y querían pasar estos días solos en algún lugar perdido, Max había encontrado trabajo fuera de la ciudad, Russ estaba con las niñas y Booth se había llevado a Parker a ver a Pops. Así que estaba sola.

Booth… Me encontraba muy sola y lo echaba mucho de menos y no sabía por qué. Yo siempre había estado sola. No entendía porque me sentía así precisamente ahora. Además, nos habíamos visto la noche anterior y nos habíamos despedido hasta principios de año. Como siempre.

Ahora más que nunca extrañaba nuestras conversaciones al acabar un caso, nuestras discusiones, sus bromas, que por supuesto, yo casi nunca entiendo… No sabía que me estaba pasando. Nunca había visto a Booth como algo más que un compañero de trabajo o como un amigo. Sin darme cuenta, una lágrima empezó a deslizarse por mi mejilla. Me la sequé rápidamente. No quería admitir lo que me estaba ocurriendo o lo que ya sabía que me pasaba.

Decidí cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir. No me apetecía hacer nada y mucho menos celebrar que estaba sola. Me acurruqué aun más, abrazándome las piernas y cerré los ojos. Me concentré en no pensar en Booth. No podía permitir que la angustia que sentía me consumiera por completo. Finalmente, dejé que la tristeza, el cansancio y la soledad se apoderaran de mí y después de un rato, me dormí.

Abrí los ojos. Algo me había despertado. No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido pero creía que no mucho. Tal vez unos minutos. Me sentía muy cansada. De pronto me di cuenta que el timbre estaba sonando. Me desperecé tan rápido como pude. Antes de salir de la habitación miré el reloj. Eran las nueve. Me dirigí hacia la entrada y encendí la luz al llegar. Aun estaba medio dormida así que tuve que frotarme los ojos antes de abrir. El timbre volvió a sonar. ¿Quién podía ser a esas horas y en Nochebuena? Abrí la puerta y allí estaba. De pie frente a mí, como siempre. Una sonrisa iluminaba su cara y por primera vez en todo el día me sentí aliviada.

-¡Booth! -dije sin poder moverme-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te ibas con Parker a ver a Pops?

-¡Hola Huesos! ¿No te alegras de verme? –No puede evitar sonrojarme al recordar cuanto lo había echado de menos y cuanto me alegraba de verlo.

-No deberías estar aquí. ¿Dónde está Parker? –dije evitando que nuestras miradas se encontraran.

-Rebecca me llamó en el último momento y me pidió que le dejara a Parker en Nochebuena porque en Fin de Año estaría fuera de la ciudad por trabajo –mientras jugueteaba con la corbata-. Así que no me quedó otra que aceptar.

-Pero se suponía que yo estaba de viaje –dije curiosa-. ¿Cómo te enteraste de que mi vuelo se canceló?

-Lo vi en la tele. Han cancelado la mayoría de los vuelos. Así que supuse que te quedarías en casa sola –dio un paso y asomó la cabeza para ver dentro de mi casa-. Y por lo que veo es así.

-No me apetecía celebrar nada –no pude evitar agachar un poco la cabeza.

Hubo un segundo de silencio que si hizo eterno para ambos. Me di cuenta de que Booth estaba avanzando hacia mí muy lentamente. Seguí con la cabeza gacha, me daba miedo mirarle a los ojos. De pronto noté que unos dedos tocaban suavemente mi barbilla y la alzaban con mucha dulzura. Me encontré con sus ojos mirándome fijamente. Me estremecí. Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Había salido con bastantes hombres pero nunca había sido como en ese momento. Las piernas me temblaban y no podía articular palabra. Respiré hondo y me armé de valor.

-Booth – dije en un suspiro. Intentando que los nervios no me derribaran-, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿No tenías nada mejor que hacer?

-Huesos –un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo-, me he dado cuenta de una cosa después del coma. Creo que ya lo sabía desde mucho antes pero no quería admitirlo –cada vez lo tenía más cerca, casi podía sentir su respiración en mi cara-. Cada vez que te veo…

De repente todos mis miedos se disiparon y lo vi todo claro. ¿Por qué me empeñaba en negarlo? Me había pasado la vida escapando de las relaciones serias, miedosa de que me volvieran a lastimar. Pero ahora lo sabía. Booth sentía algo por mí y yo por él. Ángela siempre me lo había dicho. Lo miré fijamente y vi sus ojos, por primera vez de aquella manera. Respiré hondo nuevamente y sin dejarlo terminar de hablar me decidí a terminar con aquella breve distancia que nos separaba. Me miró sorprendido y justo en ese instante nuestros labios se encontraron en dulce beso. Después de unos segundos me separé unos centímetros. Le miré y sonrió. Supe en ese momento que mi vida había cambiado para siempre. Ahora fue él quien buscó mis labios. Nos fundimos en un apasionado beso.

Unos minutos después, los mejores de mi vida, me susurró al oído: "Te quiero"

Ese fue el comienzo de nuestra historia.


End file.
